Hring Hollustu
Hring Hollustu is a secret organisation founded by Neiro Yamada. It´s main task is providing space for Shinigam to interact with others no matter their rank or division. Base The main base of operations for Hring Hollustu is an abandomed bunker in the canalisation of the Seireitei. The bunker itself is older than 8000 years and was abandomed about 4000 years ago. It has been built for an unknown reason but left completely empty. Neiro discovered the base during one of his training sessions in the canalisation and rebuilt it completely alone. Tunnels : The base has been built in the canalisation of the Seireitei and as a result of this the only way to enter it is trough the canalisation. The only difference is that all the corridors leading to the base are made of polished black seki stone with blue lights powered by reiatsu. Only individuals that posess the key to the base can pass the tunnely without getting knocked out. Entrance hall : Like the tunnels all the walls in the entrance hall are made of seki stone and also covered by cryptic images identified as an antique language. the room is kept symetrical with 2 large statues of the norse godess Freya with a spear. 2 sets of stairs are leading to a huge door. Between the two statues is a small pool filled with liquefied reishi and has high helaing abilities. The statues were the probably most damaged parts of the base and Neiro needed a whole week to rebuild them. Main hall : : The Vault was created with an erected pedestal at the center of a gigantic chamber, and also contained a projection of the goddess Freya. After passing the gate which is only possible if all the keys are in place follows the main hall that can also be seen as as some kind of conference hall. In the middle of the pedestal is a spehere of extremely comprimied reiatsu and is the main power source of the whole base. The pedestral can only be reached using a set of stairs that appears if the blue key is used at the small seki stone table at the entrance. From this room 13 doors lead to 13 rooms that can be used for everything. 13 chambers : Like the other rooms, the 13 chambers are made of dark seki stone. The only difference it the polished floor that appears allmost like a mirror. Also it is covered by pieces of seki stone built in so they create a strange pattern on the ground. Only a few of these rooms are used and most of them are empty. Room 1 : Room 1 is currently used as the dining hall for the members. The furniture is mostly glass tables and pure black (and extremely comfortable) chairs. Room 2 : Room 2 is currently used as a kitchen and is only acessable to a few members recognized as good cooks. Like the other rooms it is kept black and white but with a slight touch of stainless steel. Room 3 : This room currently has no function. Room 4 : This room currently has no function. Room 5 : This room currently has no function. Room 6 : This room currently has no function. Room 7 : This room currently has no function. Room 8 : This room currently has no function. Room 9 : This room currently has no function. Room 10 : This room currently has no function. Room 11 : This room currently has no function. Room 12 : This room currently has no function. Room 13 : This room currently has no function. Keys : The only way to come even close to the base is to own a key to it. The keys are circular pieces of an unknown stone about the size of a coin and covered by runic images. There are 2 kinds of keys. One blue key and an unknown number of golden keys. The blue key´s only perks are the calling function, that makes all the gold keys stop glowing when the blue is close to the gate, and the acces to the pedestral in the main hall. As the founder of the organisation and the person who rebuilt the base completely alone Neiro kept the blue key. Members Blue key *Neiro Yamada Gold key *Mal *Kokishin Nengen Category:Seireitei